Elder Scrolls Rise Of Monokuma
by Scartooth330
Summary: Jump in the world of The Elder Scrolls. In this story we go to BlackMarsh the swamp homeland of the argonians. Where a great EVIL was seal away. Follow our hero as he learns of this EVIL and I destiny to destroy it.


You have many tale that involve the Elder Scrolls. Tales Dark lords, gods, Dimi gods and even a man born of Dragon blood. But this story take us to Black Marsh. A land where magic is use only for healing and to help. Where dragons and Demora Lords Don't rule with terror. It is a peaceful place until one fateful night.

[Blood Scale Tribe]

"Cheif Bathes-In Blood your eggs have hatched. The Shaman says the Hist told you hatchings would be have great destinies." says Deliver All Messages The Fourth

"Thanks Deliver All Messages The Fourth. I will be on my way then carry on." says Chief Bathes-In-Blood.

Bathes-In-Blood walks into The Shamans tent and the shaman walk up to him. "You have two healthy baby boys. however something concerns me. One of your sons was born with blood red eyes. That is of Prophecy when a when an Argonian hatching is born with blood red eyes... That he would be the one to bring the end to the to all Black Marsh and all of Tamriel. Sadly your son's will have battle for the fate of Tamriel. Its best you split them up so that it doesn't happen, at least until they both come of age" says The Shaman.

"I will raise the one that is said to destroy Tamriel. Maybe if I don't let on to his destiny then it will not come to pass. Can you get my other son out of here, and somewhere safe" says Bathes-in-Blood.

"Yes! Eats-All-Ass take the boy. Make sure he as a good life" says The Shaman.

"Wait his you a name is Eats- All-Ass." says Bathes-In-Blood.

"Yea my parents were high on from smoking Dragons tongue when I hatched. And my Dad is the Tibe idiot. So yea i was fucked either way"says Eats-All-Ass.

[ On The Route From Helstrom To Thorn]

"Well little guy your gonna name. Don't worry I won't don't worry I won't give you a humiliating one. not as heartless as my parents" says Eats-all-Ass.

all the sudden out of nowhere a stray Arrow hits Eats-All-Ass,he dropped the young Argonian hatchling. The young hatchling cried for hours before and Khajiit Caravan stop by and takes him in.

"Aww he is alone looks like someone shot this other one. Well we can't leave the hatchling here. Wait theres note on this arrow. *This Argonian has been put out of its misery buy us The Morag Tong. Because his name was Eat-All-Ass. To who ever finds his corpse look after that kid. He is destined for great things.* Wow what dumb name. Well your coming with then Little man." says A Khajiit Merchant.

[10years Later]

"Scartooth come help me and your mother pack up for the day" says Jizoro

"Yes Father be right right there" says Scartooth.

Scartooth always knew he was different from his family. They were Khajiit for one. However he always felt like he was destined for for more than the Merchant Tade. He loved to sit and day dreaming that one day he would be great adventurer and would save beautiful princesses. He would train under his Uncle Jizaro after all his chores were done. Jizaro taught him how to fight, to survive, to trade and to barter. His Uncle Jizaro and him had always been close. Jizaro was his favorite although it seem wrong to favour family.

"Ok son you may go train with your Uncle boy. says Jizoro. Scartooth runs off and Jizoro looks at his wife " He is a good boy I hopes that that ever the gods have in store for him is not too bad. I couldn't bare it if he were have some destiny that puts him in danger. Sarabi did we raise him right. Will he be ready when his purpose comes" says Jizoro

"How should we know all we can hope is that he knows right from wrong. We have to just have to pray that we did our best. One thing I know is he is my son regardless of what anybody has to say" says Sarabi

"Ehh you always know what to say I love you for that and so much more" says Jizoro.

[Blood Scale Tibe]

"Walks-In-Grass this place is a dump I feel like I just want burn it to the ground. My dad is hold something from me he shelters me. Runs-Through-Fire do this no no that dangerous do this. By Hist I wish he would just die. Then I could be Chief things would change. I would bring a name to our Tribe ehh no to all of Black Marsh"says Runs-Through-Fire

"Runs-through-Fire why are Saying such things we are a peaceful people. We do not want bring harm to others" says Walks-In- Grass.

"Jeez you are a spaz why do I hang out with you. Well fuck it I am going out tell my father and your dead" says Runs-Through-Fire.

Runs-Through-Fire Slip through the fence. He can hear Walk-In-Grass muttering something, but tunes it out. He walk for Mile till he find a cave. "Cool a place to hide from my shitty life" says Runs-Through-Fire.

When walks in he instantly fall in a chasm. He lands and gets up he begins looking around. However it was way to dark to see. "Heeellooooo Yoooouuu Wwwhhhhooooo isssss innnn Mmmy Ccccavve. Folllllow Mmmmy Voooiiice finnnnd mmeeee freeeee meeeee" says A Strange Echoed Voice.

Runs-Through-Fire starts walking in to the darkness and then he saw it. A huge shine he could not make out all the markings but they looked daedric. _**"Free Me I will grant you Unlimited Power. This prison as kept me here for what felt like a lifetime. I must be free so that I may get my revenge on the ones that imprisoned me. Vow you life to me and free me. I will grant you Unlimited Power so that you may be Chief of your Tribe. When I am free you I can rule the world. What do you say Runs-Through-Fire will you join me**_ " says the once Echoed voice.

"Can you really grant me Unlimited Power. Wait how do you Know my name"says Runs-Through-Fire.

 _ **"I know all I know your name I when the world began when it will end. I even know that you have Brother. You and him were spilt up at you hatching. Heeehhhhhhhhhhh maybe you should ask your Father why**_ "says The Strange Voice.

"What a Brother how could he keep such thing from me. I always knew he was holding something from me But... This is well shocking. Ok I will free you and prove that I am stronger my Father thinks. Wait whats your name" Runs-Through-Fire.

 _ **"Excellent!!!!And PLEASE call Lord**_ _**Monokuma I was a prince you know. But that was robbed and stolen from me"**_ says Lord Monokuma

Ok Lord Molag Bal i should be getting home before the other do something stupid. Like come looking for me" says Runs-Through-Fire.

 _ **"Good idea however you see that small dagger there on the shine. Take it kill someone. It is part of the Ritual to free me. you must take life of an innocent"**_ says Lord Monokuma

"Ok it will be done Lord Molag Bal" says Runs-Through-Fire.

Thinking he had be gone for hours Runs-Through-Fire rushes back. He went back through the hole in the fence and Walks-In-Grass was still the rambling to himself.

"Runs-Through-Fire you were not gone long did you enjoy your 15 minute walk. Hopefully it help to clear your head I did not tell your dad I did not want you be mad at me" says Walks-In-Grass.

"Wait I was only gone 15 minutes. Its seem longer" says Runs-Through-Fire.

In Runs-Through-Fire head he hears " _**Hahahahahahahahahahhaha when you enter that cave you enter my Realm. Time and space do not exist there. The reason Mortals created the concept of time what do explain or mortality and their limited lifespan. It's so sad Mortals such a fragile creatures"**_ says Lord Monokuma.

[Khajiit Caravan 6pm]

"Dad sometimes I wonder if I am destined for more. I also feel like a part of me is missing sometimes"says Scartooth.

"Son there is something I never told you. Know it clear to you that your mother I are not you real parents. However the night you hatched the sky was Blood red a red like I never seen. Your Uncle Mother and were pasting through Helstrom. We saw an Argonian drop dead,as we walk up to him we could see an arrow had gone through his heart. He had a crying baby in his arms. It was a pure miracle the arrow miss you. Heh maybe that just skill though. There was a note it said this boy is special and whoever find him and this note protect him... We knew it bebe hard to travel with a baby. So we took you the nearest tribe Blood Scale was its name. The chief was holding a baby he told us to leave. He said that you were his son and that you and your Brother must remain separated. He then told us that one day the two of you would clash and the fate the world would at stake. So we promised him we would raise you as our own. And teach you right from wrong" says Jizoro.

"Cool I have a Brother I hope I can meet him one day. Wait why do we have to remain separated. Why can't he and I just hang out and drink skooma like you and Jizaro" says Scartooth.

"Hahahahah first off you are to young for skooma andd... The paths we must follow are not always fair" says Jizoro.

[Later That Night]

"Haaaaaaah Scartooth is growing up Sarabi he your right we can't shelter him. I told him about his Brother and that boy has a kindness like no other. He said he would love to meet him someday" says Jizoro

" Do you remember what my Father said when your asked him to marry me. He said how could a no name Merchant provide for my little girl. You and your Brother then proved him wrong buy selling 3 times your normal amount. He was so pissed that day but you proved you were stronger then he thought. Let Scartooth prove he is strong our son may suprise you" says Sarabi.

while putting his hand over Sarabi's "Shhhh! someone is in our camp I can hear it. Sneak out the back of the tent. Tell Jizaro to get Scartooth out here. I will be along shortly" says Jizoro.

Sarabi slips out the back. Knowing that she should not look back she keeps her facing forward. Then as she take her next step hears the scream of her husband, as blade pierced his heart. Trying to stay strong she continues to Jizaro and Scartooths tent.

"Scartooth some approaches. Its sounds like you mothers foot steps.

"Jizaro what is going on why would someone attack us." says Scartooth.

"They are probably thieves or bandits. Say quiet. Someone that reaks of Blood a is out side our tent" says Jizaro.

Then a young Argonian boy around the age a of scartooth enters the tent. He was covered in Blood and a look of hatred is Blood red eyes. His he had a small dagger in one hand and two Bloody Khajiit heads in the other.

"Mmm-m-Mom Ddd-Dad no how could you kill them. they did not deserve that. You are just plain evil" say

 _ **"So your my Brother. I did you favour by killing them. They never cared about you. You are just a worthless young Argonian with no purpose. You will probably die here tonight before you can even experience life itself. No one can save you"**_ says Runs-Through-Fire.

"Scartooth I need you to run. You must survive there's a prophecy. it states a great battle between you and your brother. I can see he is already been corrupted by the great evil. Listen to me take the caravan and DON'T TURN BACK FOR ANY REASON. You see this was all part of the prophecy. I always knew I would go out with bang." says Jizaro.

Scartooth does as he is told as tears run down his face. He tries to hold them back but he can't i they continue flow down his face.

[3Days Later ]

"A poor Argonian boy ahhhhh J'zargo must continue on J'zargo's adventure. But this boy J'zargo feels something yes there is prophecy about him" says J'zargo.

"who are you" says Scartooth.

"This Khajiit's Name is J'zargo. And J'zargo has been on many adventures. J'zargo once Traveled with The Dragonborn. You have your own path yes. A prophecy yet to be fulfilled yes J'zargo knows much. J'zargo may look it but J'zargo is a powerful sorcerer. Come J'zargo will give you shelter and safety" says J'zargo.

"J'zargo why were you coming this way" says Scartooth.

"J'zargo was coming to visit J'zargo's Daughter Sarabi and my Grandson I have met yet. Tell J'zargo what brings out this way young Argonian" says J'zargo.

"Wait your my g-Grandfather. Then your journey is over I'm afraid. My blood brother he came and kill them. They are dead your Little girl, my mother is dead. They told me to run I should have stayed. I should have been there" says Scartooth.

"Ahhhhh J'zargo did feel something was wrong in the winds this morning. J'zargo always thought J'zargo wouldn't have barry J'zargo's Daughter. Heheheh Sarabi found out she couldn't have kids of her own. They tried but no luck. She thought that the gods had cursed her. But then you came a long. Yes you were not her real son but that did not matter. J'zargo remembers the first letter she sent about you. she was so happy and she finally had a son. This must be so hard on you" says J'zargo.

[Back At the Khajiit Camp]

"What happened how did I get here" says Run-Through-Fire.

 _ **"You remember you came here to kill your brother. You kill all the Khajiit here at this camp. Come to me and I will tell you everything. We can also start phase 2 of our plan" says Lord Monokuma.**_

"Wait earlier I could see myself standing in front of my brother. Its was strange though mouth was moving, Speaking. Its said very mean things" says Run-Through-Fire.

" _ **Remember that dagger. When you stabbed that first pathetic Khajiit it allowed me to enter your mind. So I took over for a Little bit. I knew you wouldn't mind it much. Now come to w**_ _ **here you first met me. Oh and that dagger needs blood to work. As long as it as kill recently you'll be able to talk to me whenever you would like. If you are wondering I had a little bit left over from the last time it was used,you've**_ _ **replenished it. Now like I said Phase is upon us we must talk" **_says Lord Monokuma.

[Back At J'zargo's Camp]

"You wil have to train to get stonger it will take years. J'zargo hopes you are up for the intense training that J'zargo has plan. But we will need a cover up. I will buy an inn so that we can train but still make some money" says J'zargo.

the two walk off talking about what they will serve and about future of their inn.

[Meanwhile]

 _ **Phase 2 is simple. You must find a book called To Seal Away A Lord. In that book is hidden spell that call free me. You must find it how ever lolong that it takes.**_


End file.
